


Don't Look Back in Anger

by Hypereides



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypereides/pseuds/Hypereides
Summary: 蹴鞠AU，玩梗之作，胡逼一写。卢克和莱雅没有血缘关系，帕尔帕廷和西迪厄斯是两个人。Recommended listening: Don't Look Back in Anger
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Don't Look Back in Anger

**Author's Note:**

> 蹴鞠AU，玩梗之作，胡逼一写。  
> 卢克和莱雅没有血缘关系，帕尔帕廷和西迪厄斯是两个人。  
> Recommended listening: Don't Look Back in Anger

一．

“爸，有一个好消息，我要签一线队了。”卢克在周日见面的时候对他说。

安纳金或许本可以凭借他为人称道的直觉感知埋伏其后的坏消息，然而喜悦与骄傲像被一口吞下的烈酒一样迅速冲昏了他的头脑。卢克，我亲爱的儿子，不愧是你！他晕乎乎地想。天才中场安纳金之子，二队乙级联赛夺冠之功臣，U20之肱骨，科洛桑的金童，西斯的希望！我就知道—— 

“是绝地的一线队。”卢克赶紧补充道，用天使一样蓝汪汪的眼睛抱歉地看向他。

操。

肯定又是欧比旺。

“不是的爸爸。”卢克脸红了，低下头忍不住笑了一下。

实际上多多少少还是赖欧比旺。卢克夏休的时候在欧比旺家里遇见了他好友奥加纳夫妇的女儿，绝地女足十号前锋莱雅。欧冠冠军，世界杯冠军，年度欧足联最佳女足球员，第一届女足金球获得者，在颁奖典礼上斥责轻佻地问她是否会跳电臀舞的主持人为什么不去问姆巴佩与莫德里奇，在率领奥兰德世界杯夺冠之后率队拒绝前往总统府上因为他是个傲慢无知的傻逼。几次见面之后他深深地迷上了这位睿智、勇敢、正直、美丽的女士，包括她那略显奇怪的发型。

“来绝地踢球吧，”她亲亲卢克的脸颊，“你可以搭我的车去训练。”

是哪颗星星，是哪位神明，让西斯新星爱上了绝地女足。不要说为绝地踢球了，就是让他立刻原地退役卢克也连眼睛都不会眨一下。

只消略微想想，安纳金就能够发现这一出也“不愧是他的儿子”，不过眼下他无暇自省，只急于将一腔怒火喷向大型传销组织、邪教团体、PUA教学现场、DNA科学研究院、国际影视学院——绝地足球俱乐部，祸害了他不算，还要祸害他儿子。但是此时立刻将该俱乐部从主席到球童一一无差别辱骂并不现实（虽然或许有一天他真会这么干），于是他激情拨通了欧比旺的电话。

欧比旺则显得十分气定神闲，也似乎并不在意他们决裂多年之后第一次通话就是安纳金在单方面辱骂：“你怎么不说都赖你非要去西斯，不然卢克现在血统多么纯正，道路多么正确。你好好反思一下自己吧。” 

岁月如梭，斗转星移，切尔西换过两只手都数不过来的教练，不可战胜的阿森纳已经在为欧联名额挣扎，曾经拥有七座欧冠的AC米兰正俯冲降级区，只有欧比旺还是一如既往地气人，毫不在乎他作何想法，表现得仿佛他的意见显得一文不值。“我的反思就是当初就不该——”

欧比旺早就摁断了通话。安纳金只恨手机不能大力挂上听筒。

二.

如果有谁有资格说早知当初，那也只能是欧比旺。这件事从一开始对于他来说就是痛苦的源泉。他们去塔图因踢季前赛友谊赛，奎刚一眼就看上了对面塔图因竞技的8号中场安纳金。奎刚此人虽长得像一位老成持重的北欧绅士，极具欺骗性，实则整个人就如同行走的托特纳姆热刺格言，敢作敢为，且路子很野，不知用了什么法子一路说服了上上下下，竟然真在夏窗关闭之前买下了安纳金。

然后他对欧比旺说（中心思想）：你给安纳金做替补吧。

无数的问题涌上他的喉咙。愤怒的，伤心的，甚至歇斯底里的。不过他深知答案再简单不过了。安纳金的天赋仿佛一层流动的光膜一样熠熠生辉，不必成为一个专业人士才能看出他的才华。他考不过科洛桑基础义务教育结业测试，但是传球如同机械绘制，预判如同数据统计，跑位如同精准计算。而且他是那样年轻，年轻得像一台崭新的机器。日复一日的奔跑与大大小小的伤病还未将他磨损消耗，履带贴合紧密，齿轮边缘锐利，他矫健的肉体可以紧紧地依附着自己的灵魂，达到任意想要的速度，做出任何灵活的转向。欧比旺是一个自律的人，然而任何试图挽留年华的举措都只能减缓而无法阻止衰老的脚步。一切的一切都在指向这个必然。

多年以后，诺尔.加拉格会在访谈里问他更喜欢踢球还是执教。

执教当然很好，把战术板上的图形变为十一个有血有肉的人，把一种预测与推算变为一个现实，这自有它神秘美丽的一面。但是踢球是不一样的。在神殿的中央，时间与空间联结扭曲，瞬息万变，而你身处其中，凝视它，感受它，试图去控制它。你变为它本身。一切都可能发生也不会发生，一切都在你的掌控之下又完全脱离你的掌控，你无所不能又无能为力。你是浑然一体的因果，是有序与混沌，已知与未知，是最微不足道的细节与决定命运的全部。血液的一次涌动，神经的一次反射，肌肉的一次收缩，皮球呼啸着飞过门线，那一瞬间万众齐呼又分明寂静无声。没有什么可以与之相比。

而奎刚剥夺了这一切，为了安纳金。换一个叙事角度，这件事情有可原，甚至微不足道，才华横溢的新星取代一个出色但平凡中年球员，对于球队拥有者来说是一个划算的决策，对于教练来说是一个理智的决定，对于球迷来说无非另一次告别，没有任何人不觉得理所当然。但是欧比旺只是他自己，这部书中唯一的主人公，唯一的视角，他不可能以这种形式存在于别的叙事之中，无论它们多么逻辑自洽。他非常热爱踢球，并相信奎刚也深知这一点，因此期待着奎刚理性抉择之外的一些善待。坦诚一点来讲，他其实非常难过。

欧比旺已经看清了这场还没有开始就落败的较量。十年后，或许只需要五年，他会蜷缩到一行字里：欧比旺.肯诺比，球员时期司职中场，于某某年至某某年效力于绝地足球俱乐部，出场268次，进球（目前来看，很可能也不会增加了）25个，科洛桑国家队替补出场一次，帮助球队在欧洲杯资格赛中2比1战胜冰岛。底下配着他坐在传奇主教练奎刚身边的照片——没人会费心放上一张他自己的个人照，虽然那也并不难找。但是安纳金，将有大段大段的文字，成版成版的照片，从奎刚的知遇讲起，写他的进球、助攻、绝杀、捧杯，写他在俱乐部、国家队、场内、场外，滔滔不绝，大写特写，乐此不疲。

最讽刺的是奎刚甚至不用亲自采取什么措施，伤病替他做好了利落又体面的了断。他可有可无地踢了半个赛季的替补后开始感到臀部略有不适，休息一周之后略有好转，紧接着情况急转直下。他靠注射肾上腺皮质素熬过了一场，第二天便疼痛难忍无法行走，被抬进了医院。

“做髋关节置换手术吧。“他和医生都对没说出口的那一半心知肚明。都结束了。

三.

于是他手术，休养，考证，做助教，带梯队，在阳光明媚的上午站在场边，看着凯勒布把必进球踢呲，全心全意地希望自己是他，或者其中随便谁，同时深知这其实也并不像看起来那么愉快。那里每个半大小伙子都会像当年的他一样，频频在奔跑与大笑时不期然地被焦虑攫取：我什么时候能在一线队首秀？

那时他的年纪越来越大，一线队却一直对他兴致缺缺，即使奎刚不止一次来看过他们的比赛，而他在那些比赛中表现得十分优秀。

“你是欧比旺？”奎刚在场边微笑着看他被换下场与队友击掌。

“是的，先生。”他清晰地感到汗水顺着面颊流进脖子，心脏因为奔跑与期待而狂跳。那一周梯队教练和青训主管与他展开了一些似乎毫无内容的谈话，但是谁都知道会面本身就是信息。但是又一周过去了，一个月过去了，什么都没有发生，似乎这只是一个友好的问候。

类似的场景又发生了几次，他在希望与失望之间急速折返跑，反复横跳，终于在二十一岁生日那年不堪折磨地向自己许诺：今年，再进不了一线队就必须离开，科洛桑其他球队，或者别的主流联赛，只要有球踢就行。

就在那年他迎来了自己的一线队首秀，并花了两年站稳脚跟。欧比旺后来会得知之前那些没有下文的考察都是因为彼时一线队同位置球员状态的反复，而在这一年该球员终于无以为继。但这都不重要，他留在了他的伊萨卡，不必经历未卜的风浪，徒然祈求众神更多的垂怜。

与一开始的忽冷忽热不同，奎刚对他相当之关切，为他请营养师，安排特殊的训练项目，进行额外的技术分析，给他球场上最适应的区域，和他看无数的录像带，甚至催着他考了欧足联教练B证。他们一起得到过很多奖杯，也一起失去过很多奖杯，一起在山呼海啸中高唱队歌，也一起在发布会上应对明枪暗箭，一起在夺冠游行大巴上接受千万人膜拜，也一起在只有两个人的更衣室里压抑地哭泣。奎刚在发布会上搂着他的肩膀，蓝灰色的眼睛似乎满含深情：“欧比旺对于我来说是不可或缺的，他的技术，他对我的战术的了解，他的精神品质，以及他本人，都无可比拟。”而事实似乎的确如此，直到安纳金的出现。到头来他仍然是那个满怀期待又全部落空的备用选项，而奎刚仍然是那个无所顾忌满不在乎的教练。

几次在训练基地偶遇，他与奎刚目光相接又弹开，而奎刚似乎也在礼貌体贴地为他留存空间。我会接受的——他确信——只不过我还需要一些时间。也许的确本会如此，直到他在一个下午接到奎刚发生车祸的电话。

一切都结束了。一切都没有可能了。没有开始的谈话，没有解决的问题，都原封不动地停滞了这里。那些没有诉之于口的伤害与痛苦，以及更多的爱——即使是前者，也本是因为爱的存在——都戛然而止，盖棺定论。球队戴黑纱，默哀，在发布会上表示哀悼。但是这和奎刚都不再有关系。在奎刚生命的最后阶段，他还在抱着本可释怀的怨恨。最后一次他余光看见奎刚抱着手臂站在球场边，或许在看着他，于是一边假装看着战术板一边匆匆走过。奎刚在看他吗，他反复回想，他不知道，他不知道。他饱尝悔恨、痛苦、思念，然而这也和奎刚不再有关系，和他们之间不再有关系。

这时候天气已经开始转凉，夜晚寒冷而晴朗，他路过亮着橙色灯光的餐厅，看见电视里转播绝地对阵比利亚雷亚尔，安纳金在83分钟打进绝杀球后双手指天，划十字，亲吻手指，与队友们额头相抵。“嘿。”身后一个有些沙哑的声音局促地响起。

他回头，这段影像的主人公本人就站在他身后。这是他第一次近距离看清安纳金，高而瘦的青年，棕色夹克显得宽大，脸色苍白，鼻头泛红，眼球在室内渗出的灯光下微微发亮，与他对视又移开目光，年轻而无措。

一股无名的愠怒瞬间升腾，又突然让位给一种恶心的眩晕感。他张了张嘴，眼泪涌了上来。安纳金的臂膀也长而细瘦，他在抽泣时闻到皮革的味道。

四．

时至今日，如果在搜索引擎里面输入“安纳金 欧比旺”，首先出现的肯定是世界名画：穿着西斯球衣的安纳金受伤后跪着爬边线，不远处站在教练席前的欧比旺直视前方，视若不见。前列结果多半是他俩互相阴阳怪气，包括但不限于：“给皇马踢球太爽了，没空管欧比旺怎么想”，“怎么看待球迷向安纳金扔猪头？太不应该了，他们应该扔一整头猪”，“欧比旺说我不该那么庆祝？好吧下次我哭给他看”。隔三岔五就会有球迷在“理性探讨/有一说一，欧比旺和安纳金到底谁对谁错”帖子下大战三百回合。

其实本不难得出结论：安纳金是真的狗，欧比旺也不太是人，为他俩辩驳的诸位都是被爱蒙蔽了双眼。但是如果再往前（非常往前）翻翻，他们的确有过一段亲密无间的好日子。

多年以后——也就是现在，一位绝地球迷戴上花镜在放大字体的老年机上看到这些糟乱新闻时，准会想起欧比旺与安纳金合作无间的第一个赛季。

奎刚去世之后助理教练泰雅带完了剩下的赛季。在一番抉择与争斗之后，欧比旺出乎意料地被任命为新任主教练。（“这里面赌的成分，我承认有。”尤达在绝地百年纪录片里慢吞吞地承认，不乏得意之情。）赛季的开头不能说不糟糕：三场不胜，一负两平。不过从第四场他们开启了一段漫长到差点破记录的连胜。

总的来说，这是比较顺利的一年。欧比旺深刻地体会到了管理一线队与梯队球员的不同，不过管理安纳金还是更接近管理梯队小孩。他符合外界对南美球员的一切刻板印象：才华横溢，喜好玩乐，不计后果。后来安纳金参加达喀尔拉力赛的新闻完全不能使他产生丝毫震惊，因为当时安纳金当时就对汽车竞速表现出过极为浓厚的兴趣，具体表现在频繁飙车上，吊销驾照也不能使他稍有收敛。无球训练对他来说无聊透顶，只配划水。至于迟到和拿牌更是家常便饭。批评、罚款、禁赛都可以使他有不同程度的收敛，只是没有哪一个产生过永久的效果。

说实话，欧比旺不知道拿他怎么办。他与安纳金朝夕共处、荣辱与共，但内心深处他觉得自己永远无法理解安纳金。他所拥有更衣室管理经验基本来自奎刚，但是他当年的队友中没人和安纳金有可比性。他们中或有人顽劣，或有人有天赋，但是没有人同时如此顽劣又如此富有天赋。至于他自己就更没有相似之处了。有一次他和普罗孔玩得太晚第二天训练迟到，奎刚站在更衣室门口，什么也没说，只是面无表情地看了他一眼，看得他胸口发闷。从此他再也没迟到过。

但是安纳金也符合刻板印象中好的那一面。他正直、善良，与其说忠于俱乐部，更不如说对于具体的、人与人之间的关系怀有一片热诚。他会在对方门将出击受伤后立刻放弃进攻，会安慰赛后哭泣的对手，会拉球童坐在他身边，会自掏腰包请新队员吃饭，会在圣诞节给每个人买礼物。安纳金实在是个好人，如果不是他的球员，欧比旺一定会特别、特别爱他。

实际上作为他的球员，安纳金也不是没有散发圣光的时刻。赛程进行到五月份，他们三线作战，疲于奔命，不巧这时安纳金膝盖扭伤，突如其来变故让本不富裕的家庭雪上加霜。欧比旺来探望他做复健，安纳金放下手中的器材，汗津津地看着他：“如果你需要，我会打封闭上场到赛季末。”

他大吃一惊：“为什么，安纳金？你知道这样对你的膝盖有多大伤害？”

安纳金只是耸耸肩：“如果你需要，我相信一定是到了不得不这样做的地步，那么我就会为你这样做。”好像说的是“今天下雨了所以我们需要打伞”这样显而易见、无需解释的事。

欧比旺当时大为感动，并有些手足无措：“天，安纳金，谢谢你，但是我们眼下还不必如此。看在上帝的份儿上，以后给别的教练踢球的时候不要这么慷慨，不是所有人都会珍视你可贵的好意。”

不幸的是安纳金后来在西斯生涯末期的确这么做了，但不再是出于绝对的自愿，也不再是出于忠诚，而是为了他已经岌岌可危的出场时间不惜燃烧他同样岌岌可危的健康，像在沙漠中喝下自己血液以求缓解干渴。不过这都是后话了。感谢奎刚留下的好阵容，欧比旺本人的执教能力，以及一些好运气，他们那一年重新拿到了联赛冠军与国王杯，欧冠走到了四强。如同所有美好的故事一样，第二年他们在双冠的基础上又拿到了欧冠。决赛87分钟安纳金在球门三十米外起脚，皮球略过防守队员，略过队友的头顶，略过高高跃起的守门员的指尖，在雷克斯“你在干什么，傻逼！”的喊声中吊入球网右上角将比分定格在2:1。哨声一响，板凳上所有人像俯冲的机群一样跃出教练席扑向场地中央。 “我们做到了！欧比旺！我们做到了！”安纳金在铺天盖地的香槟泡沫、彩色纸屑、狂乱舞动的四肢与围巾中拉着欧比旺上蹿下跳，大声鬼吼试图盖过整座体育场的喧嚣。

“是的，我们做到了，我们做到了。”他胡乱把安纳金湿漉漉脑袋按在肩膀上，对着他身后的虚空喃喃道。

此时安纳金最为辉煌的时刻还尚未来临。第三年他们仍然是联赛冠军，欧冠止步半决赛。但那一年还有更加举世瞩目的世界杯。那个夏天是属于科洛桑的，更是属于安纳金的。他在捧起大力神杯的同时迎来了自己的爱情。纳布的明珠，全世界的梦中情人帕德梅与他伴随着世界杯主题曲坠入爱河。没有任何文字能描述他的快意与辉煌，他的生活是一团令人目眩神迷的灿烂光芒，全世界金色的潮水都在急速上涌，万人的欢呼与他的挚爱都在此处，他是世界之王，他是天选之子，他的盛夏永不终结。

五．

只是夏天不仅会终结，而且还迅速得令人猝不及防。欧比旺希望能够批准参加世界杯的球员不参加季前赛，很快被驳回。不仅是安纳金，雷克斯、沃尔夫、格雷格也都统统不行。“世界杯冠军，他们是。花钱看到他们，球迷想。”尤达这样直白地对他解释。赛季开始，他们的疲惫肉眼可见，并直接反映在成绩上。与批评接踵而至的是安纳金恋情的曝光，他和帕德梅被拍到在酒店门前接吻。可以想象，有恶意与无恶意的闲人立刻将两件事联系在了一起。

欧比旺的反应也很迅速：“我不喜欢看到这种联想，这样谈论球员的私生活是缺乏尊重的。先生，您愿意在这儿谈一谈您的感情生活吗？您不愿意吗？那请您也不要这样谈论安纳金。”

他在发布会上表现得像一个护崽的老母鸡，但是在办公室里开门见山地对安纳金说：“你要么低调点谈恋爱，要么踢好点。”

安纳金仍然表现得很放松：“拜托，欧比旺，你难道也不清楚？我状态下滑是因为世界杯和季前赛，和谈恋爱有什么关系？”

忽然这一切里哪一点击中了他，使欧比旺那么急剧地产生了刺痛对方的欲望，他不由得冷笑：“如果你还想踢下一届世界杯，那么也最好尊重一下俱乐部成绩。”

安纳金的笑意凝固在脸上，逐渐变为错愕：“欧比旺，你知道我不是那个意思。“

欧比旺也略微后悔，但是姿态已经摆到这里，只得硬着头皮作结：“无论有没有关系，我不希望再在头版看见你。“

安纳金着实老实了一阵儿，然而还有更难解决的问题。在欧比旺执教的第四年，他们的打法逐渐被了解、熟悉，不再有统治力，传递球时感受到了更多的阻力，不再如同热刀切过黄油。他们还面临着伤病，阵容老化，以及心态上的疲软。与此同时西斯聘请了名帅西迪厄斯，高价购入新星。这赛季联赛最后一场榜首的拉科鲁尼亚罚失点球战平比赛，他们靠净胜球险夺联赛冠军。球员与球迷在球场上、街边、电视机前为了近在咫尺的奇迹心碎地哭泣，但金杯与镁光灯只能属于胜者。“绝地不会永远如此幸运！”戴着蓝白色围巾的老人一边流泪一边冲着镜头像幼儿赌气一般喊道。

他的话最后当然应验了，并不是因为他有什么魔力，而是因为的确没人会永远幸运，今日风华正茂，明日就成过眼云烟，谁也不是幸运女神帽上的金钮扣。接下来的一切都一塌糊涂，唯一的好事是安纳金有了孩子。卢克，一个名字寓意着光明的男孩。但就是这唯一的好事也被搅进这烂摊子里。一天下午安纳金请假照顾生病的卢克，欧比旺应允了。第二天他俩一起被请到了温杜的办公室，一份头版挂着帕德梅出席活动照片的报纸被放在他们眼前。

“我看不出这有什么问题，”安纳金冷冷地开口，“帕德梅有事要做，所以我来照顾卢克。”

温杜又露出那种“听听听听这说的是人话吗”的表情：“你不知道你是谁吗？难道我们的球迷会高兴看到你请假照顾孩子，只是为了让女朋友参加活动吗？”

安纳金简直出离愤怒了：“这又和他们有什么关系？操他们自己去吧。卢克难道是帕德梅一个人的儿子？”

温杜双手按在桌子上：“听着，我不希望这种事再发生。”

安纳金于是高声宣布：“那你也操你自己去吧。”

欧比旺在这场对话中的唯一作用就是拉住暴跳如雷的温杜，确保安纳金走得够远不会被他追上打个半死。半小时后他在自己办公室找到了一样暴跳如雷的安纳金。

“操他妈，烂透了。”

“什么烂透了？”

“整件事。球迷，俱乐部，媒体，温杜，还有它们的运作方式。还有一切。操他妈。”

“你总是很生气。”

“因为这一切都不对。”

“又来了，安纳金。如果你觉得这一切都不对，去做政治家，去读社会科学博士，甚至去做一个他妈的共产主义者，但是你是一个球员，年薪千万，只需要动动脚踢踢那个破球。就算不上场、上场只会回传、一分钟能气死二十个球迷你也有三十五万周薪、顶级的医疗服务还有免费的高级健身房。看在上帝的份上安纳金，我看不出你为什么要抱怨，也看不出你有什么资格抱怨。”

安纳金又露出那种愕然又受伤的表情：“你不知道你在说什么。”

那年的欧足联最佳球员颁奖典礼上（只是陪跑）他第一次遇见了西迪厄斯。一个风度翩翩的白发老头，身量矮小，服饰豪华，谈吐不凡。“来西斯吧，”西迪厄斯的褶子挤出一个和蔼的微笑，“我们不会像看管十岁小孩一样把手伸到你的私生活。”

他大笑，但是西迪厄斯没有。

“老天，你不会真觉得这是个好主意吧？”他失笑。

“为什么不呢，安纳金，你难道不是一直想加薪吗。”西迪厄斯向他举杯示意。

他说得没错。这是一个看起来很聪明的施压方式。他们签订对赌协议，如果任何一方没有遵守合同，那么就必须向对方支付三千万欧违约金。当时西斯三年两夺欧冠，没人觉得帕尔帕廷能取代瓦伦洛成为主席，而且就算如此，西斯也难以掏得起这一笔天价转会费。

后来的故事所有人都知道了，帕尔帕廷以百分之五十五的得票率战胜瓦伦洛，成为了西斯主席，而他们真的有那么富有。“我不能付那笔违约金，我也不能让经纪人去坐牢。我只能去西斯。”他这样跟闻讯赶来的欧比旺解释。

“得了吧安纳金，对自己坦诚一点，你就是想去西斯。”欧比旺怒极反笑，“从来没有人能逼你做不想做的事，这个合同只是你欺骗别人欺骗自己的借口。”

安纳金愣住了。欧比旺说得没错，如果他不想走，他会打官司，缴违约金，尝试一切可能。他厌倦了绝地，但是他需要一个借口，让自己看起来像不得不走入这个境地。

“是我做得不够好吗？是我让你失望了吗？安纳金，到底是因为什么？”欧比旺伤心愤怒的眼睛在没开灯的黑夜里像无声燃烧的可燃冰。

因为我他妈的厌倦了。我厌倦了被毫无保护地暴露给媒体。我厌倦了总做被指责的那个人。我厌倦了你条条框框一板一眼的战术安排。我厌倦了你每次都劝我那些高层有自己的顾虑。我厌倦了总是像这样被告知你什么都做不了，你连感到愤怒都不配。或者我只是厌倦了呆在同一个地方，厌倦了天天看到你、皱皱巴巴的尤达还有拉着长脸的温杜。是的我厌倦了绝地，而西斯是唯一配得上我的地方。我需要一个新的开始，既然我什么都改变不了，我至少要过高兴一点的生活。

欧比旺听完一言不发地离开了。那是他们最后一次在赛场以外的地方见面。

六．

安纳金好几次觉得有人在看台上在盯着自己，但是他现在无暇顾及这有点诡异的感觉。“西蒙！把球做进禁区再射门！耐心！”他喊到眼冒金星，眼睁睁地看着男孩又在禁区外暴力远射。球应声入网，西蒙快乐地朝他挤挤眼睛。

“你是来笑话我退役这么长时间还只能带带小孩吗？”他走出训练场时果不其然看见欧比旺摇下车窗在路边等他。

欧比旺摇摇头：“你带得不错，奥加纳甚至夸你给科洛桑U18正经培养了几个不错的好苗子。”

安纳金沉默了一会儿，拉开车门坐上副驾驶，扎好了安全带。欧比旺放下手刹，缓缓驶入车流。天色渐晚，风变得清凉。

欧比旺：卢克这个事情，跟我没什么关系。

安纳金：我知道。

欧比旺：卢克希望你明天去签约仪式。

安纳金：我知道。

安纳金：你还有事儿？

欧比旺深深地叹了一口气：唉。

欧比旺：对不起，我当时做得不够好。我让你失望了。

安纳金：啊这，太突然了。

安纳金：笑死，企鹅肉。

欧比旺：啊？？？

安纳金不由得也叹了一口气：唉。

安纳金：你可能也知道，帕尔帕廷是那种非常会操控人的教练。有的时候你觉得踢得不错，他仍然会大发雷霆，大肆羞辱你，只因为你没有遵从他某个指令。有的时候你踢得一塌糊涂，他反而会鼓励你，我知道你是最好的，不可战胜的，无与伦比的，我亲爱的，我永远对你怀有最坚定的信心。给他踢球很鸡血，但很崩溃。成绩很好，但身心俱疲。当时就算不买奥普雷斯我可能也没有几年好踢了。但坐替补席那年还是非常痛苦。我那时候想到了你，你退役的时候也是这样心有不甘吗？你也会对我心怀嫉妒吗？你也会感到这样无能为力吗？我那时候有些想你。

欧比旺摇摇头。

安纳金：我当时太困惑了，虽然现在也还是很困惑。这一切都不对，而我觉得你是那个错误的一部分，很多人都是这个错误的一部分。

欧比旺：也许我是。理解你是很难的。像你一样思考和像你一样踢球都是很难的，而我也没有做到最好。我没有尽量轻柔地对待你，甚至曾经放纵自己使用伤害你的权力，从中获得某种补偿与快感。

安纳金：你知道吗，后来我和帕德梅分手的时候她对我说，安尼，这世上大多数事情就是错误的，因此世上大多数的爱也都不够好。但是我们只能这样相爱，安尼。我们等不到一切都正确的时候，太迟了，也太早了，你明白吗？我想我多少明白了一些。你爱过我吗，欧比旺？

欧比旺：我们曾经一起去那么遥远的星星上摘下过金子，安纳金。我爱过你。我武断、粗糙、不够好地爱过你。

欧比旺：唉，听起来也没有什么说服力。爱不能够越过形式空谈本质。

安纳金：我不否认你的伤害，但你做得其实不错了。

欧比旺：你走了之后我们成绩大崩盘，第二年我就辞职了。我觉得我让你失望了，让奎刚失望了，让太多人失望了，地球上七十七亿六千万人，我让他们每一个人都失望了。辞职那天晚上我终于梦见了奎刚。面目很模糊，可能因为太多年没见了。他没有进行一番富有哲理与启示的谈话，像小说里会写的那样。没有。他穿着一套破旧的，太过宽大的运动服。奎刚，直到最后都高大、魁梧、睿智、似乎总是有解决办法的奎刚，像一个孩子一样不知所措，胆怯地望着来来往往的人群，话也说不成句，发出一些意义不明的咕哝。我走过去，领着他在长凳上坐下，看着他的眼睛，明白这肯定是一个梦。我想对他说我爱你，想对他说再见，想对他说对不起。但我觉得梦见他本身已经说明了什么。

安纳金：对不起。我知道我也伤害了你。

欧比旺摇摇头：向前看吧，我的朋友，除了向前看还有什么办法呢？

他把车平稳地停在门口，拉起手刹：明天你会来的吧？

安纳金：我会的。再见，欧比旺。

他打开车门，自动开启的车内灯在夜色里点亮一片小小的橘黄色。

七. 

安纳金搂着卢克的肩膀站在球员通道。卢克穿着新球衣，罕见地显得有些局促，几番欲言又止。

“爸爸，你有什么建议吗？”他最终还是开口，“万一我选错了怎么办？”

他有什么建议吗？

他想起妈妈温暖的手摩挲他的头发，安尼，重要的是做个好人。

他想起奎刚骄傲地看着他对他说，你将是这十年内最成功的球员，没有之一。

他想起帕德梅美丽的，满含泪水的棕色眼睛。你渴望那么多、那么多的爱，安尼，因为你也是这样爱别人的。但是这样的爱是一种过于罕有的天赋，你注定无法获得这样的回馈。你不能要求我这样爱你，不能要求欧比旺这样爱你，你不能要求任何人这样爱你。这对你来说不公平，但不，你不能这样。否则这对我来说就是不公平的。

他想起欧比旺开车的侧脸。对不起，安纳金，我让你失望了。我试过了，还是让你失望了。

他想起帕尔帕廷在空旷的更衣室用战术板拍他的肩膀。安纳金，你自己做出了选择，你自己也要承担后果。

他想起第一次穿上球鞋，想起皮球呼啸入网，想起身披科洛桑国旗如同一个君王接受朝贺，想起人海翻涌高呼爱意，想起震耳欲聋的嘘声与不堪入耳的叫骂，想起将防守队员轻易地留在身后的快意，想起膝盖钻心的疼痛，想起清晨草皮的清香，想起无数的肩膀与手臂彼此紧紧相拥仿佛他们此刻是一个人。

这其中有些愿景已经成真，有些则未能实现，有些人他爱过，有些人他恨过，有些人让他失望伤心，有些人让他心怀愧意，而有些人已经不在人世。这些时刻与这些人构成了他，他无法说它好与不好，对与错，更无法总结出什么规律与道理。这就只是他，而他也只能是这些。

他只能摇摇头：“不要担心，卢克。你只能自己寻找答案，但是不要担心。”

“天行者先生，我们该走了。”带着耳机穿着灰色西装的工作人员示意卢克。

“去吧。”他拍拍卢克的后背，望着他的身影走向球员通道尽头的光亮，消失在万人爆发的山呼海啸之中。

去吧，抛弃俄狄浦斯，抛弃厄勒克特拉，抛弃被伤害者又去加害于别人的循环，抛弃未言明的爱，抛弃不再能够被弥补的伤害，抛弃一切未完结的故事，抛弃父辈的一切成就与失败、建树与错误，抛弃冤冤相报，抛弃命运轮回。都留在身后吧，亲爱的，焚毁它们，向前走，去创造，去尝试，去犯新的错误，去崭新的、一无所有的、闪耀着无机质光泽的明天。去吧，卢克。去吧。


End file.
